Casting - pokaż co umiesz!
link=http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Szaleństwa_na_Planie|left Chris: 'Witam! >:D '''Blaineley: '''Co to? Ministerstwo kultury? ;-; ''Zmarszczyła brwi. 'Chris: '''Nie, ale - nowe show kochana. ;* Gwiazdą jest jak zwykle niezastąpiony Chris Mc... '''Blaineley: '...Gówno. xD Chris zmarszczył brwi, tak jak poprzedniczka. ;u; '''Blaineley: '''Od dzisiaj zacznie się nowy sezon: "Totalna..." Czego mi ch*ju przerywasz? -_- ---- ' Ktoś chętny? :3 '???: CO TO ZA MIEJSCE K*RWA >:O Z autobusu wyszła gniewna, spocona Eva. 'Eva: '''Nie wiem na co się dałam nabrać, na taki po*ebany sezon?! -_- '''Chris: '''Ciesz się, że nie występujesz z LeShawną. ;_; Powitajmy jakiegoś chłopaka! -_- ''Z autobusu wyszedł Alejandro i posłał całusa w stronę Katie. 'Chris: '''Al, jak zwykle szarmancki... '''Alejandro: '''Nie mam ochoty powtarzać z 666 razy, że nie jestem Alem, ale cóż, tobie to trzeba mówić i nawet więcej, że NIE JESTEM ALEM... -_- '''Eva: '''Witaj Al! ''Kolejna wyszła Lindsay, która wpadła na Noah'a. 'Lindsay: '''Cześć, to ty jesteś ten sławcy twórca Noblów? :( ''Lindsay posmutniała. :( 'Chris: '''Mamy już 10 osób, jeszcze cztery... :P '''Gwen: '''Znowu taki mały sezon, ile jeszcze odcinków - 69? (please) '''Chris: '''To jest na pewno, to jest na pewno... '''Lindsay: '...pipeczka! xD Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiechać, zwłaszcza, kiedy wyszła Bridgette i na nic nie zwracała uwagi. <3 'Geoff: '''Cześć, Bridge. '''Bridgette: '''Witaj, kochanie. ''Alejandro popatrzył na Bridgette ze zdziwioną miną. ;u; 'Chris: '''Dobra, czekamy na Tylera. '''Tyler: '''Sie... ''Wypadł ze schodów autobusu, podeszła do niego Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Tyler, nic Ci nie jest? ''Gwen stuka ramieniem Owen'a i mówi mu coś śmiesznego. 'Gwen: '''Od kiedy Court jest taka pomocna? ;w; '''Courtney: '''Od kiedy jestem prawniczką. ;_; Pomóc Ci rozstrzygnąć sprawę o alimenty w sprawie Duncana? '''Gwen: '(facepalm) 'Chris: '''Dobra, powitaliśmy was starych. ;-; Czas na dwie, nowe osoby, które z chęcią przywitają nas jeszcze goręcej! ;u; Miła, wielojęzyczna, lecz biedna - Omega. '''Omega: '''Hej! <3 '''Alejandro: '''Co to, sezon frajerów? ;u; '''Chris: '''Nie, ale fani się skarżyli, że za mało starych. -_- '''Geoff: '''Ziom, ktoś jeszcze? ;u; ''Chris im przedstawił ostatniego zawodnika. ;3 'Chris: '''Oto Toby! '''Toby: '''Siema frajerzy, wywalę was jedno po drugim. ;-; ''Te chłodne powitanie nie zrobiło na nikim wrażenia. ;u; 'Gwen: '''Eee, hej? ''Facepalm Toby'ego. 'Toby: '''Dopilnuję, żebyś wypadła pierwsza - słoneczko. ''Śmiech zawodników. 'Courtney: '''Co za pozer. -.- '''Omega: '''Witam, czy ktoś chce się zaprzyjaźnić? ''Chris zaczął gwizdanie. 'Chris: '''DOSYĆ! -_- Tracimy tylko cenny czas na po***anym powitaniu, a nie na ciekawostkach, które wprowadziłem do tego sezonu. ;u; No dobrze, nie przeciągajmy tych strun... ''Rzucił butelką w opierniczającego się stażystę. xD 'Chris: '''No dobra, zasady odbywają się jak w poprzednim sezonie, już nie ma żadnych naszyjników, gunwieniek czy jak to tam się nazywało. -_- Nic was nie uchroni przed eliminacją, oraz... spodziewam się jednego podsumowania, za co podziękujcie Courtney. >:( Dodatkowo raz macie szansę na powrót, nikt nie zadebiutuje i domyślam się dwóch odcinków z podwójną ceremonią i BEZ SPECJALNEGO! ;u; ''Nikt i tak na to nie zwracał uwagi. -_-'' '''Chris: '''A teraz zapraszam na wycieczkę po Planie... ''Wziął jakiś stary motobus i razem z uczestnikami zwiedzali plan. ;u; 'Owen: '''Chrisiak, a co to? ''Pojazd został wysadzony w powietrze. xD 'Chris: '''Owen... ;-; Zapraszam na rowery! ''Wszyscy zaczęli pedałować ( nie, nie siebie >:( ) No dobra, ujęcie 2...... Wszyscy wsiedli na rowery, tym razem już bez zbędnych przycisków. -,-'' '''Chris: '''Tu są cztery przyczepy. '''Lindsay: '''Czemu? '''Chris: '''Tak jak zwykle, są dwie drużyny! Ale dwie przyczepy przypadają na jedną drużynę. ;u; Bo dziewczyny z jednej drużyny, z drugiej itd... :P '''Lindsay: '''Aaa. ;u; '''Chris: '''Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... -_- '''Blaineley: '''Za chwilę dojdziemy do części ceremonialnej "ślubu". ;_; ''Pojechali na rozdanie pseudo-statuetek. 'Eva: '''Co to za beznadziejne miejsce? ;u; '''Blaineley: '''Miejsce w których dostaniesz czekoladową Gemmie. -,- '''Owen: '''CZEKOLAAAAAAAAAAADA!!! Omega '''Omega: '''Umiem pięknie śpiewać, opowiadać reformy, ale nie mam pomysłu na jakiś talent. ''Zaczęła myśleć w głowie. 'Omega: '''To chyba będzie wspaniała myśl! Owen '''Owen: '''Piąta symfonia? Czy może bekanie alfabetu? ''Uśmiechnął się do siebie. 'Owen: '''No nie wiem. Tylko szkoda, że my mieliśmy coś przywieźć... ''Niestety, grubasek nie wziął nic. ;u; Toby 'Toby: '''Mam w dupie taką inwigilację jak to posrane show, nie mam kasy na nic, nie mam co zaprezentować, ale chyba będę śpiewał z fałszem, jak prawdziwa pizda gwiazda! ''Uśmiechnął się podle. Tyler 'Tyler: '''Sporty wodne, huh? ''W przeciwieństwie do dwóch ostatnich, ten miał cholernie dużo rzeczy. XDDDD 'Tyler: '''No to nie wiem co mam pokazać. ._. ''Grzebie teraz w śmieciach, bo tam też miał ich zapas. (Please) 'Tyler: '''Pomocy? ''Jednak wygramolił jakieś dresy i gramofon. Casting 'Chris: '''No to rozpoczynamy nabory do castingu! ''Na opening wziął taniec jakichś 4 dziewczyn, potem one szybko uciekły przez stażystki. 'Nastasia: '''Gdzie kurwa po scenie? ._. ''Chris oklaskiwał nowy nabór, teraz kazał im wiać. 'Aisha: '''Ja nie rozumiem, zmusił nas tu podstępem, abyśmy nie występowały! '''Chris: '#50twarzyChrisa XD No dobra, zaczynamy z tym koksem! Alejandro Alejandro zaczął grać na harfie taką pieśń: thumb|left|670px 'Chris: '''Aluś, co to jest? ;u; '''Alejandro: '''Moja gra na gitarze... '''Chris: '''Można przyznawać punkty? '''Mindy: '''Z całym szacunkiem. (: ''Zaczęli oddawać głosy. '''Chef: '''To nie było zbyt zaskakujące, dam Ci 4 pkt. '''Mindy: '''5 pkt., a gdybyś grał z szopem, byłoby więcej. '''Chris: '''A ja dam 5 punktów, całkiem ciekawe. ''ALEJANDRO: 4+5+5=14 POINTS'' Bridgette Bridgette stała na rękach przez 20 minut. Mindy usnęła przy biurku. 'Chris: '''Mindy, głosujesz? Nieważne, dam tylko 2 punkty, nic mnie tym nie przekonałaś. '''Chef: '''A ja dam 3 pkt, bo nie zwymiotowałaś. ''Perfidny uśmieszek. '''Mindy: '''Co, oceniamy? '''Chef: '''Pobudka! '''Mindy: '''Oceniam to na 2, no w końcu zasnęłam przez ten casting. ''BRIDGETTE: 2+3+2=7 POINTS'' Courtney thumb|left|670 px Courtney zagrała taki kawałek na gitarze akustycznie (bez śpiewu!!!). 'Chris: '''Przyjemnie się będzie grało, masz 7,5 punktów. '''Chef: '''7 pkt i nic więcej. '''Mindy: '''Spodobał mi się taki wrodzony talent i bez fałszu, trzymaj 8 punktów. ''Courtney się ukłoniła. 'Courtney: '''Dziękuję. (; ''Mruga okiem do Aishy, ta jej macha. (powiedzmy, że sojuszniczki :P) ''COURTNEY: 7,5+7+8=22,5 POINTS'' DJ 'DJ: '''Mam na imię Devon Joseph, przedstawię się ze strony lirycznej. '''Mindy: '''No ok, słuchamy. c: '(PZ) Chef: 'Znowu będzie się zmuszał do płaczu? '''DJ: ' "Wpłynąłem na suchego przestwór oceanu, Wóz nurza się w zieloność i jak łódka brodzi. Śród fali łąk szumiących,śród kwiatów powodzi, Omijam koralowe ostrowy burzanu. Już mrok zapada, nigdzie drogi ni kurhanu, Patrzę w niebo, gwiazd szukam, przewodniczek łodzi, Tam z dala błyszczy obłok? tam jutrzenka wschodzi? To błyszczy Dniestr,to wzeszła lampa Akermanu, Stójmy !-jak cicho !-słyszę ciągnące żurawie, Których by nie dościgły źrenice sokoła, Słyszę, kędy się motyl kołysze na trawie, Kędy wąż śliską piersią dotyka się zioła. W takiej ciszy !-tak ucho natężam ciekawie, Że słyszałbym głos z Litwy. - Jedźmy,nikt nie woła." '''Chris: '''Interpunkcja tam mnie razi - 8 pkt. '''Chef: '''Nie lubię takiej liryki, 4 punkty. '''Mindy: '''10! Ile jeszcze jest przed nami dni miesięcy oraz lat, bo my przecież w sercu mamy ten nasz świat. Może czasem smutek niesie, troski czoło nam okrywa, ale każda w nim chwila życiem bywa. Które składa się w przeróżne losu zdarzeń, ważne byś potrafił stworzyć swą krainę marzeń... '''Chris: '''Zaprezentowałeś się przede mną wielką beznadzieją, 3 punkty. '''Chef: '''A ja nie wiem, jak mam to skomentować, dam 0,5 punkta. '''Mindy: '''Formalnie za zwyczajny występ bez wrażeń daję maks 2 punkty, ale dam ci tylko 0,5 punkta, bo takie wierszyki na 5 to możesz wcisnąć mamusi na dobranoc. ^.^ ''NOAH: 3+0,5+0,5=4 POINTS'' Omega Dziewczyna tylko stała nieruchomo. 'Omega: '''No więc... thumb|left|670 px '''Mindy: '''Prześlicznie! 10! (kapitanka) 'Drużyna Lindsay: *Tyler *Geoff *Gwen *Noah *Bridgette *Owen *Lindsay (kapitanka) Chris: 'I co wy na to, mamo? ;3 '(PZ) Courtney: 'Eva? Alejandor? Katie?! -,- '(PZ) Bridgette: 'W sumie... znają się wszyscy. '''Chris: '''A teraz, najlepsze! Omega zamieni się z Lindsay! '(PZ) Omega: 'NON! -_- '(PZ) Lindsay: '''Chris, ale ja wybrałam Nobela i Tysona, nie Courteza! '''Chris: '''To koniec niespodzianek. ;u; I jeszcze nazwy drużyn... Od tej chwili nowa drużyna Lindsay nazywa się... ''Efektowni Aktorzy!'' Plik:Aktorzy.png Od tej chwili nowa drużyna Omegi nazywa się... ''Utalentowani Scenarzyści!''' Plik:Scenarzyści.png '''Chris: '''Jakieś pytania? >:D '''Courtney: '''Czemu Alejandro, Lindsay, Eva i Katie są w mojej drużynie? '(PZ) Courtney: 'Ten sezon zszedł na psy! '''Gwen: '''Podobno miałaś być taka miła... (: '''Courtney: '''Zamknij pysk su*o! ''Wkurzyła się i kopnęła wiadro. '''Chris: '''To już wiemy, że mi i Courtney nie wolno ufać. Nadal pozostaje 14, nudy. Jak ogólnie zareagują uczestnicy na drużyny, jak by zareagowali na zmianę kapitanek? Jakie wyzwanie czeka następnym razem? Tego dowiedzcie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Szaaleństw na Plaaaaaaanieeeeeee! KONIEC ♣ Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: Insanity Action - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki